Yuriko Ogata
Yuriko Ogata was Natsume's classmate and his friend for a short period of time in the town when he had first encountered the youkai, Suneko. Appearance Yuriko has long curly red hair. During school, she is seen with her hair down and wearing her uniform which consists of a blue vest, a white undershirt and a yellow tie as well as a red skirt. When she's at home, she either leaves her hair down like at school or ties it up as shown in the beginning of the episode. She also wears red-rimmed glasses. Personality Yuriko is rather straightforward. This is demonstrated by the fact that when she had been kicked down by Natsume, she had gone to him the next day instantaneously, demanding a reason and also denying her friends teasing her of romantically liking Natsume. She's also kind as she defended Natsume when he had been accused of breaking windows and even glad by the fact that Natsume is happy now (when her friends had told her). History When she first saw Natsume in her class, Yuriko thought nothing of him. After school, she went to the local temple. That's when she saw Natsume sleeping and when she tried to clear a leaf from Natsume's head, Natsume suddenly woke up screaming monster, and kicked Yuriko. The stunned Yuriko just watched Natsume went away from the place, bewildered that the new student would kick someone, a girl at the least. The next day, she faced Natsume asking for his explanation. When she noted that Natsume should cut his fringe hair already, she almost heard Natsume saying that as if he could ask for the money to see barber from his guardian. Feeling guilty for being inconsiderate, she watched Natsume walked away. Ever since then, she always watching and noticing something strange about Natsume. She noted that Natsume sometimes would run away as if he were being chased by something. Yuriko believed that Natsume could see something which normal people could not. However, she was just too scared to ask Natsume about the truth, worrying that he would hurt his feelings again unconsciously. One day, she saw Natsume was surrounded with students and a teacher was accusing Natsume for breaking the mirror. Underneath their feet, there were fragments of broken mirrors. Yuriko tried to defend Natsume, saying that the main culprit should be outside because the mirror fragments were scattered inside the building where Natsume was standing. However, the teacher still blamed Natsume for the broken mirrors. Yuriko tried to contest against them but was stopped by Natsume, thanking her for her effort in his defence. That evening, it was the last day she met with Natsume. They parted ways without Yuriko asking Natsume about what he could see. Plot Back to present days, Yuriko had slipped when she was going down the stairs at the temple. She was almost hit by a passing lorry but was mysteriously lifted by some wind force and was saved. Her only injury was a sprained ankle. She believed that it was the same spirit that Natsume once saw that helped her. When Junko informed her that their ex-classmate, Toyomatsu, saw Natsume at another town and was leaving a shop with a kind-hearted looking person, she was glad that Natsume had finally found a happy home. Relationships Takashi Natsume Junko Misae Fusae Ogata Trivia *Whenever she failed or got a terrible result in her exam, she would go and pray at the local temple. This fact was well known by her best friend, Junko. *She wears glasses but it is uncertain as to whether she has bad eyesight since she doesn't wear them at school (unless she uses contact lenses) or if it's just for fashion. References }} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female